Blasfemia
by Esplandian
Summary: "Tenía que ser asesinato. Eso era un hecho. Nadie nunca había muerto de causas naturales en Ciudad Imperial. Nadie importante, al menos. " Un misterio y una guerra desencadenan el colapso del imperio de Chaoz. Un fic parcial de Dora Mouse. 5/9
1. Uno muerto

"_**BLASFEMIA"  
>(Blasphemy)<strong>_

Escrita por _**Dora Mouse**_  
>Traducida por <em>Esplandian<em>

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** A mí no me pertenece Dragon Ball/Z/GT pero me pertenece esta historia. La presente historia se sitúa en el año 747 A.D. – dos años antes de que la serie de Dragon Ball diera inicio.

* * *

><p><strong>Uno muerto...<strong>

_**"Hay dos hombres perfectamente buenos - uno muerto y el otro nonato."**_

**Antiguo proverbio chino.**

* * *

><p>"¿Y aquí es donde el cuerpo fue encontrado?"<p>

Era una conclusión obvia a la cual llegar. El camino estaba manchado con pecas de desvaído rojo. Cercana, una maceta rota de flores marchitas yacía esparcida a través de las piedras. La tierra en cada costado del estrecho camino había sido suavemente rastrillada, pero la tierra derramándose desde el florero fue arrastrada de manera tal que indicó un forcejeo.

"Sí." Inclinó la cabeza el caballero con mayor edad del grupo. Él no necesitaba decir más, era claro que estaba preocupado. Tenía buenas razones para estarlo.

El asesinato nunca era un asunto simple. Las investigaciones formales estaban forzosamente obligadas a ser costosas y a requerir mucho tiempo. Los testigos a menudo mentían u olvidaban lo que habían visto para poder protegerse del escrutinio. Los investigadores arriesgaban descubrir un desconcertante lío de escándalos que, al final, podría probar no tener ninguna relación con el crimen específico en cuestión.

El tiempo estaba contra ellos.

¿Dónde se encontraba el asesino ahora? ¿Había el asesino abandonado la ciudad? ¿Qué si el asesino todavía estaba aquí? ¿Qué si el asesino planeaba atacar de nuevo?

Su locación hacia todas las circunstancias más desesperantes. Creciendo sobre las copas de los arboles florecientes, detrás de ellos, estaba una colección magnifica de techos elevados, techados de tejas doradas, cada uno simbólico de la luz del sol que reflejaba. Ésta era la Ciudad Imperial, hogar del Emperador Meiji, donde incluso los sirvientes de más bajo rango tenían alguna gota de sangre noble por herencia.

Si el asesino todavía estuvo aquí…

"¿De qué se enteró?" Demandó el más joven del grupo.

Un asesinato dentro de la Ciudad Imperial requería atención especial. El investigador principal debía tener sangre noble, pero también tenía que ser tanto fiable como imparcial. Lo que significaba, inevitablemente, que debían mandar llamarlo. Lo que, por supuesto, únicamente había servido para retrasar la investigación mucho más, ya que había tomado más de dos semanas seleccionar al investigador principal y otra semana para que el jovencito arribara.

Por qué los aristócratas habían elegido a un niño de catorce años sin experiencia previa en resolver crímenes, los ancianos caballeros no empezaban a entenderlo en lo absoluto. Pero el joven al menos parecía relativamente tranquilo y educado. El tipo de persona quien podría convertirse fácilmente en un detective decente, si se le daban pocos años más para madurar.

"Requiere algo de trabajo." Admitió el mayor del grupo, su voz ansiosa. Ésta era su manera de decir que no habían hecho mucho progreso.

El grupo consistía de cinco hombres en apropiado atuendo formal. Trajes tradicionales eran usados –calcetas, sandalias, pantalones y capas de túnicas oscuras. Ninguno de los cinco hombres había presenciado el homicidio. Ninguno de los cinco había sido cercano a la víctima. Únicamente el caballero de más edad había puesto pie en Ciudad Imperial antes. Con todo, éste era el grupo al que se había confiado con la responsabilidad de resolver el caso y de traer al asesino a la justicia.

Tres hombres cargaban espadas. Los samurái que habían sido enviados por el Emperador Mundial. En adición a prestar ayuda investigando, se esperaba de éstos tres que aseguraran la Capital Meiji y que protegieran a todo importante en el área. No era una tarea fácil para cualquier estándar. Hecho todo más difícil por las discriminantes políticas sociales de la Ciudad Imperial Meiji. Tan limitados estaban los samurái en lo que podían y no podían hacer, que la faena de resolver el crimen ultimadamente recaía en los hombros de un hombre anciano y un muchacho de catorce años quienes apenas se habían conocido.

En la tradición de cualquier noble de una edad respetable, el anciano no respondía por su nombre. Se le dirigía más formalmente, por un apodo que servía como su título.

"Tsuru-Sennin." El joven señaló. "¿Seguramente usted se enteró de algo?"

El Maestro Grulla prestó atención al chico. ¿Cómo podía esperar confiar en este extraño? Y sin embargo… ¿Qué opción tenia él? Si el crimen continuaba sin resolverse o si el asesino atacaba de nuevo, eso traería deshonor a todos ellos. Y en Ciudad Imperial, el deshonor era la principal causa de ejecución pública.

"Recuérdale a un viejo tu nombre, muchacho." El Maestro Grulla se permitió expresar. Las presentaciones habían sido hechas precipitadamente y rápidamente perdidas contra las discusiones de asesinato.

"Han." El joven hombre replicó, presentándose a si mismo por su apellido como era costumbre. Han no aparentaba ni actuaba los catorce. Era alto para su edad, con un tipo muscular, una naturaleza seria y un par de intimidantes ojos verde oscuros medios escondidos detrás de una onda de cabello de ébano.

"Ah, sí. Han." El Maestro Grulla había escuchado de la familia. Cómo había hecho todo historiador sobre el planeta. Aunque famosos por muchas razones, los Han eran mejor conocidos por sus ancestros imperiales. Pero la generación actual de la familia era muy numerosa…

No. Era de mala educación preguntar por los nombres.

"Su Excelencia," El Maestro Grulla empezó, refiriéndose al difunto Regente de la Corte Imperial de Meiji, "fue encontrado muerto en este punto hace casi un mes."

"¿Quién descubrió el cadáver? ¿Cuál era la hora del día?"

Era grosero para alguien tan joven interrogar a un anciano pero Han no se disculpó. Él estaba aquí para resolver un crimen. Él tenía que enterarse de todo lo que pudiera sobre el caso.

"Un jardinero. En la mañana. Lo he entrevistado extensivamente," El Maestro Grulla suspiró en moderada frustración, "pero su memoria es mala."

Han estudio el piso un poco más. Absorbiendo cada detalle de la escena antes de dar un paso atrás y voltearse hacia los samurái – quienes de pie permanecían apartados del noble en un silencio incómodo. Con un pequeño asentimiento de reconocimiento de los guerreros veteranos, Han comenzó a pasearse por el camino hacia los distantes pabellones de techos dorados. "¿Con quién más ha hablado?"

"Con casi todos en residencia." El Maestro Grulla confesó mientras caminaba junto al muchacho. Los samurái los seguían a una respetuosa distancia. "Y todos ellos tienen coartadas."

Lo que esto implicaba era que el asesino había sido alguien ajeno o que alguien dentro de Ciudad Imperial estaba mintiendo.

"¿Cuándo dice _casi todos_…?" Han empezó a inquirir.

El Maestro Grulla se encogió, preocupación nublando su expresión y reduciendo su voz a un susurro nervioso. "Aún no se me ha concedido una audiencia con el Emperador."

* * *

><p>Regente. Era, quizá, el único más preciado título en toda la historia. Pues significaba ser el Emperador sin realmente ser el Emperador. Era el poder sin la pompa, por así decirlo. La corona sin la ceremonia.<p>

Ser considerado un dios significaba que el Emperador debía vivir un millón de reglas no escritas que se arrastraban a todo aspecto de la vida diaria. Era, por lo tanto, un título de inmensa contradicción. De acuerdo con las leyendas, el Emperador era bendecido con poderes especiales. Pero al mismo tiempo, el Emperador no podía vestirse por su cuenta. Punto. No estaba permitido. Tareas tan mundanas eran consideradas indignas de la atención de los dioses. De modo que correspondía a los sirvientes vestir al Emperador y cepillar sus dientes y básicamente todo lo demás por esas líneas.

Los emperadores no encontraban su estilo de vida irónico. Era lo qué habían sido criados a esperar. No miraban los rituales diarios como limitaciones a su propia autoridad. Tenían, de hecho, cosas más importantes de las que preocuparse.

Los regentes siempre eran una preocupación.

Cada que un Emperador era demasiado joven para ser considerado un adulto había un Regente. Una persona que básicamente tomaba –o al menos finalizaba – todas las decisiones importantes y ejercía el poder del trono hasta que el Emperador tenía edad suficiente para entrar en funciones. Los regentes no eran considerados dioses. Por lo tanto, los regentes tenían mucha más libertad personal que los emperadores.

Poder y libertad personal eran una combinación peligrosa.

Ni que decir que, la historia estaba sembrada con relatos de jóvenes emperadores quienes nunca habían llegado al trono del todo. Un Emperador caería enfermo o lisiado o se extraviaría completamente y el Regente permanecería en control. Había incluso instancias en la historia donde Emperadores habían sido aprisionados – aunque lujosamente – tan sólo para entretenerlos de gobernar.

Y ahora, en la Ciudad Imperial del pequeño Imperio Meiji, el Regente estaba muerto.

Tenía que ser asesinato. Eso era un hecho. Nadie nunca había muerto de causas naturales en Ciudad Imperial. Nadie importante, al menos.

* * *

><p>El Emperador se sentó solo. Solo, en este contexto, significaba la presencia de menos de otras cincuenta personas. Guardias, sirvientes, tutores, ministros, políticos, artistas… Esto era lo más cercano a 'solo' que el emperador típicamente podía conseguir mientras se levantaba. Él estaba tan completamente acostumbrado a estar rodeado de otras personas que era capaz de reducir a la mayoría de ellos a ruido de fondo. El Emperador realmente no los miraba o escuchaba ya – ellos simplemente estaban ahí todo el tiempo. Era algo así como reconfortante, en una manera indiferente.<p>

La mayoría de las personas en el cuarto se comportaban en formas que las hacia fácil pasar por alto. Por respeto la gente mantenía distancia, inclinaban sus cabezas y apartaban sus ojos. Todo mundo hablaba en voces quedas. Las pocas personas quienes se estaban dirigiendo al Emperador se arrodillaban Y hacían reverencia – ambos a la vez – ante él. Por consiguiente, seguido hablaban con el suelo que tendía a distorsionar lo que fuera que trataran de decirle.

El piso en si mismo era una distracción. Para propósitos de seguridad, las baldosas de todo el imperio estaban diseñadas para rechinar y crujir con cualquier movimiento. Los suelos de Ciudad Imperial eran positivamente musicales.

Así que el Emperador se sentó solo detrás de las cortinas de su estrado, escuchando a las melodías del suelo. Vagamente consciente de los murmullos de otras personas en la gran sala.

Él también era un poquitín telepático y por lo tanto consciente de sus pensamientos. Esto era lo que preocupaba al Emperador. Nadie le había dicho –bueno, no directamente – de la muerte del Regente. De hecho, todos en la Corte Imperial parecían estar contentos de evadir la mención del Regente. Superstición, quizá. Mencionar al hombre muerto podría invocar a su desdichado fantasma.

No era solamente el hecho de que el Regente estaba muerto y de que un Emperador menor de edad ahora estaba en completo poder – malos presagios. Era el hecho de que el Regente había sido aparentemente asesinado.

El Emperador era el principal sospechoso y él lo sabía. Nadie iba a decirlo. Nadie dentro de Ciudad Imperial se atrevería a acusar a su sagrado líder de semejante crimen. Inocente o culpable, difícilmente importaba. Él era divino. Eso lo justificaría.

Tenía quince años. El asesinato apenas le concernía. Era responsabilidad de los oficiales designados arreglar ese lío. Al Emperador ya no sería molestado por semejantes acontecimientos. A este nivel de gobierno, el asesinato no era un evento tan inusual.

En cambio había atrapado su atención… Por primera vez en su protegida vida, el Emperador empezaba a darse cuenta del alcance de su poder político. Él era inmune a las leyes de los mortales. Y ahora el Regente se había ido. Había una cierta libertad, quizás. Sin un Regente para tomar las decisiones… El Emperador sintió que podría salirse con la suya en todo. Todo mientras no empujara los limites demasiado lejos. Todo mientras que él se mantuviera en buenos términos con la Corte Imperial.

El Emperador cerró sus ojos e imaginó que estaba en el exterior. Que su mirada se fijaba sobre una línea de blanco que apenas era visible en la distancia. Las imponentes paredes exteriores de la Ciudad Imperial de Meiji. Realmente él nunca había visto la muralla de cerca. Solamente como una línea distanciada de luz y sombra – así que esa era la forma en la que la imaginaba.

Ciudad Imperial no era únicamente una ciudad, era su propio mundo. Literalmente. Ciudad Imperial estada diseñada para representar al imperio en miniatura – completa con templos, un huerto y una imitación de una villa puesta en una de las inmensas secciones del jardín. Los emperadores típicamente no dejaban Ciudad Imperial al menos que estuviera en fuego, bajo un ataque o ambos. Eventos que, pese a ser algo frecuentes en los libros de historia, únicamente habían permitido a una porción de los emperadores un vislumbre de la vida fuera de las murallas.

Pero el actual Emperador era quinceañero. Y divino. Podía salirse con la suya en cualquier cosa. O eso esperaba. ¿Por qué alguien debería enojarse si él iba a echarle una mirada al imperio del que ahora estaba completamente a cargo?

Era un concepto tan ridículo –la idea de ir a un lugar nuevo – que el joven Emperador inmediatamente lo aceptó. Resolvió escabullirse tan pronto como la oportunidad se presentara.

Él también había elegido un nombre falso con el cual mezclarse con rangos más bajos de la sociedad. _Chou._ Era un nombre lo suficientemente común, encajaría. Y solamente como buena medida, también había añadido un título. Algo vago pero respetable. _Chou Tzu._

* * *

><p><strong>NT:** Bienvenidos a este primer capítulo de la traducción literal (y en vías de autorización) de _**Blasphemy**_ por Dora Mouse. Les aclaro que este fic inconcluso está en descontinuado y llega solamente a 9 capítulos; sin embargo, _**Blasfemia**_ es una pieza clave para entender otras obras de Dora Mouse, especialmente _**Eclipse**_ y _**About Time**_, y las innovaciones tan particulares hechas en personajes tales como Tenshinhan y Chaoz.

Cualquier comentario, apreciación, declaración de amor o de guerra es completamente bienvenida.

Gracias.


	2. Espera sólo problemas

**N/T:** Disculpen cualquier inconveniente o malentendido causado por los errores de la edición previa de esta segunda entrega, especialmente para Schala S (salud y vida, bonita). Lean y disfruten.

"_**BLASFEMIA"  
>(Blasphemy)<strong>_

Escrita por _**Dora Mouse**_  
>Traducida por <em>Esplandian<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Espera sólo problemas...<strong>

_**"Todas las personas son tus parientes, por lo tanto de ellas espera sólo problemas."**_

**-Antiguo proverbio chino.**

* * *

><p>Era el nombre. Tenía que serlo.<p>

Una característica importante de la vida en el imperio era la creencia. No simplemente la fe del tipo religioso pero la creencia, un tipo de buena voluntad cruda para interpretar todo como un augurio. Gentes de todos los ámbitos de la vida creían en la magia de los símbolos y como resultado, los objetos eran generalmente menos importantes que lo que representaban. Esta idea se transmitía a las personas. Un jovencito educado de una familia razonablemente influyente de buena reputación… Podría tener casi cualquier trabajo que quisiera. No porque estuviera calificado pero por lo que él representaba.

Han no estaba calificado para investigar un homicidio. Él apenas calificaba para estar dentro de Ciudad Imperial. Pero él era educado y joven –ambos buenos augurios, eso significaba que podría aprender. Y sus ancestros una vez habían reinado un imperio –otro buen augurio, la herencia contaba mucho en Ciudad Imperial. Y para coronar todo esto…

_Tian Shan Han._

Era – para la propia vergüenza privada de Han – un nombre positivamente divino.

Él sospechaba que sus padres habían hecho esto para asegurarse de que él sobresaliera de entre sus hermanos. El hermano mayor ya se había mudado, sentado cabeza con una familia, heredado una carrera de su padre y estaba prosperando tranquilamente. El más joven, todavía en casa, se había convertido en el favorito y muy probablemente heredaría la modesta finca familiar.

No había mucho en el departamento de herencias para el hijo de en medio con miras para el futuro. Lo más poderoso que a Han se le había dado era, en verdad, su nombre completo. Fama, fortuna, honor –él iba a tener que ganarse todo aquello. El nombre ayudaba. Cuando tenías un nombre divino, la gente prestaba atención. Se detenían y miraban y lentamente – gradualmente – comenzaban a creer.

Era comúnmente sentido que una persona con un nombre sagrado tenía que ser sagrado, aunque fuera un poco.

Así que aquí estaba él, en Ciudad Imperial para resolver un asesinato. Un escolar de catorce años sin otra calificación aparte del simple hecho de que la gente sinceramente creía que él era capaz de grandes cosas. Milagros, incluso. Todo porque él había sido bautizado en honor a una cordillera.

En lo que a Han concernía, el único milagro que él había realizado fue conseguir este trabajo.

Él apartó estos pensamientos a un lado y regresó su atención al escritorio de su estudio. Bueno. No era _su_ estudio. Él era solamente un invitado aquí.

Ya, la habitación era un desastre. Rollos yaciendo por doquier – algunos puestos a medio enrollar, otros dispersos alrededor del cuarto en una manera poco sistemática. Han tenía el terrible hábito de leer algo y ser recordado de otra cosa, de dejar un rollo abierto mientras él consultaba otros rollos. Han comenzó con los testimonios escritos de los residentes de Ciudad Imperial y fue como el Maestro Grulla había dicho. Todos tenían una excusa. Nadie había visto o escuchado el asesinato. Nadie se había expresado mal del difunto Regente.

Así que, de momento, el único sospechoso real era el Emperador. Porque el Emperador era la única persona en Ciudad Imperial quien claramente se beneficiaba de la muerte del Regente.

Pero acusar al Emperador era… Riesgoso. No imposible. Sólo arriesgado. En el mejor de los casos, semejante accidente podría resultar en Han siendo repudiado por su familia y desterrado del Imperio Meiji por el resto de su vida. En el peor de los casos, acusar al Emperador de asesinato sería el equivalente aproximado de declarar una guerra.

Tenía que haber alguien más.

Han se negaba a creer que la población entera de la Ciudad Imperial era honesta. Alguien tenía que estar mintiendo. Alguien debía de haber visto o escuchado o sospechado algo. Era frustrante. Iba a tener que entrevistar a todo mundo de nuevo. Tal vez sus historias diferirían de los testimonios que habían dado a la policía local después de que el cuerpo había sido encontrado.

Lo qué Han sabía de la situación hasta el momento podía ser fácilmente resumido.

El Regente estaba muerto. El cadáver había sido encontrado en un camino en una esquina remota del jardín, descubierto a primeras horas de la mañana por un jardinero. El cuerpo del Regente, el cual había sido cuidadosamente preservado mientras los arreglos de los extensivos ritos fúnebres eran hechos, no había ofrecido pistas. No había reportes de moretones o cortes. Ni vestigios de veneno, herida o enfermedad. Cómo el Regente había muerto era un misterio semejante al quién lo había matado y al porqué.

¿Por qué había el Regente estado fuera en el jardín tan temprano en la mañana? El asesino debía haber sabido que el Regente iba a estar ahí. ¿O había sido un accidente? ¿Acaso el Regente simplemente había estado en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado?

Han puso el último de los rollos en una pila ordenada y contempló el estudio con un movimiento ligero de su cabeza. Esto no iba a ser tan fácil como había esperado.

Más que otra cosa, Han quería dormir. El viaje estaba tomando cobranza. Él estaba agotado y ligeramente agobiado –había sido un día largo. Pero ahí afuera todavía quedaba luz del sol y un trabajo que hacer. No podía permitirse descuidar el trabajo. Con un suspiro de cansancio, Han se retiró de la cabaña de invitados. Era tiempo de inspeccionar los aposentos privados del difunto Regente.

* * *

><p>"¡No!"<p>

El Emperador fue golpeado por una extraña sensación. De manera que así era cómo el rechazo se sentía.

La idea de estar completamente solo – realmente solo- en un lugar desconocido no le atraía al Emperador. Además, la aventura sería mucho más divertida si tenía alguien con quien compartirla. Desafortunadamente nadie más parecía interesado en explorar el mundo más allá de Ciudad Imperial.

"¿Qué está pensado Taimo-chan?"

Este era el titulo más informal por el que el Emperador era conocido. Únicamente sus padres y los más queridos de los amigos se atrevían a adjuntar el afectuoso sufijo '-chan' a su primer nombre. Viniendo de cualquier otro, esto sería un insulto.

Su amigo procedió a darle un sermón que el Emperador ya había escuchado dos veces de otros amigos. En estos sermones el mundo exterior era descrito como un lugar extraño, lleno de peligro y carente de tradición. ¿Qué si se perdían? ¿Qué si eran asaltados? Qué si… La lista seguía y seguía. Ciudad Imperial, según el sermón, era segura y limpia y estaba llena de cosas por las que estar agradecidos. No había razón para dejarla.

El Emperador discrepaba privadamente.

Sin embargo el Emperador entendió porque sus amigos hacían todo esto. Miedo. Sus amigos tenían miedo del mundo exterior. La mayoría de la gente criada dentro de Ciudad Imperial lo estaban. Incluso los nobles que viajaban por el imperio no entendían completamente la cultura de los plebeyos. Y lo que los nobles no entendían, ellos rechazaban o le temían.

Existía otro temor presente en los sermones también. El miedo de ser atrapado, el miedo de ser culpado. Los amigos del Emperador tenían futuros políticos y reputaciones de clanes en los que pensar. Estas personas no podían irse sin pensar, sin escolta, en alguna aventura. Ni siquiera si el Emperador personalmente había solicitado su compañía. Era, el Emperador reflexionó, un poco triste e irónico. Porque implicaba que el mayor peligro de todos no tenía nada que ver con el mundo exterior. El mayor peligro residía en ignorar, aunque fuera sólo por un momento, a la Corte Imperial.

En esas raras ocasiones en la historia cuando un Emperador se había atrevido a viajar, la Corte Imperial entera había ido con él. Porque los Emperadores que le daban la espalda a la Corte Imperial generalmente no sobrevivían tal experiencia.

El Emperador consideró sus opciones. Se sintió atrapado – como todos los emperadores ocasionalmente hacían. Una parte de él quería explorar el mundo exterior, únicamente para ver cómo era verdaderamente. Una especie de ir y asegurarse de que el mundo en verdad estaba allá fuera. Pero los riesgos…

"Y mientras puede que usted sea inmune a las leyes mortales, Taimo-chan," su amigo concluyó en un tono gentil de sentida preocupación, "ninguno de nosotros es inmune a las leyes divinas."

El Emperador admitió esta verdad con un asentimiento reticente. Él era, después de todo, el gobernante divino. Si él descuidaba sus deberes entonces eso causaría desastre. La Corte Imperial podría castigarlo exclusivamente de por vida. Los inmortales del cielo podían castigarlo por la eternidad. Él no exploraría. Por ahora.

* * *

><p>Los aristócratas deliraban. Eso era todo lo que había en ello. Un hombre importante había sido asesinado, el asesino permanecía en libertad y a pesar de eso los residentes de Ciudad Imperial se aferraban a la idea de que vivían en un sitio seguro.<p>

Bueno. Ellos podían creerlo.

Los samuráis no eran de sangre noble. La historia familiar tendía a comenzar con granjeros y otros campesinos de bajo rango quienes súbitamente habían, por alguna razón u otra, necesitado convertirse en guerreros. Tal vez la granja ya no estaba produciendo suficiente para vivir. Tal vez estaba aconteciendo una guerra y los campesinos habían sido llamados al servicio militar. Cualquiera que fuera la razón, la lucha había sido introducida.

En batalla existían únicamente tres tipos de guerreros: suertudos, habilidosos y muertos. Los supervivientes generalmente caían en la categoría de 'habilidosos' y así acontecía que estos eran quienes les habían enseñado a sus descendientes a luchar. Los samuráis eran el resultado de generaciones de talento siendo transmitido. Lo que era el porqué el rango social de samurái alguna vez había comandado respeto. Pero nunca dentro de la Corte Imperial. Para la mayoría de los nobles, los samuráis siempre habían sido – y probablemente continuarían siendo- vistos como campesinos peligrosos.

Aun si tenían sangre noble, los samuráis no serían admitidos a permanecer dentro de la Ciudad Imperial Meiji. Lo que estaba, a la larga, bien. A los samuráis no les importaba estar en un sitio lleno de extraños que los detestaban. El mundo exterior era más confortable y moderno.

Palabra clave: moderno.

La Ciudad Imperial Meiji era un lugar de tradición. Cierto, la Ciudad Imperial había sido diseñada para representar un imperio en miniatura pero el diseño era antiquísimo. Luces eléctricas existían por doquier excepto dentro de Ciudad Imperial, donde las velas todavía eran empleadas. La tubería interna ya había sido inventada hace mucho pero los sirvientes de Ciudad Imperial todavía acarreaban cubetas con agua del pozo. Una persona podía vagar de un confín del vasto compuesto al otro sin oír o ver una radio, un televisor o una computadora. Nunca. Porque no había ninguna. No en Ciudad Imperial.

Ciudad Imperial era, esencialmente, el mismo lugar que había sido hace miles de años.

Mientras tanto el mundo exterior estaba repleto de gente usando pantalones de mezclilla, zapatos de lona y hablando en sus teléfonos móviles mientras manejaban aeromóviles al supermercado. Era un mundo lleno de ruido y tecnología. La cocina se hacía en microondas. La electricidad era generada por luz solar. Las posadas y los hoteles ya ni siquiera existían porque era más barato comprar una pequeña capsula hogar.

Los samuráis tampoco existían técnicamente. No fuera de aquí, no más. El mundo moderno había cambiado. El rango social formal –con unas cuantas excepciones significativas –estaba desactualizado.

Por lo tanto los tres samuráis se encontraron en una posición algo única. Dentro de Ciudad Imperial, ellos eran odiados. Fuera de Ciudad Imperial, ellos eran olvidados y tomados por una especie de curiosidad. Los samuráis apenas podían caminar calle abajo sin que los turistas vinieran y les preguntaran si les importaría ser fotografiados. La gente moderna veía las túnicas tradicionales y asumía cosas. Hasta el momento la suposición más común era que los samuráis eran sólo actores locales.

"Una interesante teoría." reflexionó el Maestro Wen, un hombre a mediados de sus cuarenta y el samurái más veterano del trio. "Pero una dolorosa. Yo casi preferiría ser odiado."

Sus dos aprendices intercambiaron miradas. Ellos podían ver a donde iba esto – otra diatriba sobre honor e identidad. Ese era un tema del que el Maestro Wen podía hablar durante horas, posiblemente días. Si ellos no cambiaban el tema rápidamente entonces el Maestro Wen estaría despierto toda la noche, andando de un lado para otro y sermoneando.

"Hablando de odio…" Aventuró el aprendiz mayor, un zorro humanoide de apenas veinte años de edad. Él cargaba con los implementos de un arquero en adición al tradicional set de espadas samurái. "Yo encuentro muy extrañó que el Regente no tuviera enemigos. ¿Si todo el mundo quería al regente entonces porqué está muerto?"

La respuesta a esta pregunta estaba, los samuráis se sorprenderían al saberlo, del otro lado de la calle. Apuntando.

* * *

><p><strong>Corrección 1:<strong> 27 de Julio, 2011.


	3. Fuego

**N/T: **Whoa, es sorprendente ver que "Blasfemia" es el único fic no-romántico publicado/actualizado el día de hoy. Bueno, aquí la tercera entrega para los que desean leer algo diferente.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>BLASFEMIA"<br>(Blasphemy)**_

Escrita por _**Dora Mouse**_  
>Traducida por <em>Esplandian<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Fuego<strong>

_**"El fuego que prendes para tu enemigo con frecuencia te quema más a ti que a él"."**_

**-Antiguo proverbio chino.**

* * *

><p>Qué pérdida de tiempo. Han apenas podía disimular su desilusión.<p>

Él había esperado encontrar cartas viejas, pertenencias personales –artículos que le hubieran provisto de pistas sobre el tipo de persona que el Regente había sido. Los artículos podían haber ayudado a explicar cómo y porqué el Regente había muerto. Pero los aposentos del Regente habían sido despejados. Cada fragmento de la existencia del anciano se había ido. Incluso los escondites – una o dos tablas sobre el suelo falso, unos cuantos espacios huecos en la pared, un rincón en el armario- habían sido vaciados.

O el Regente había estado planeando mudarse o él había sido tanto robado como asesinado.

A Han no le gustó esto.

Para despejar los aposentos del Regente sin ser notado… O tal vez, más precisamente, sin ser visto como fuera de sitio para quienesquiera que lo HABÍAN notado. Para llevar semejante reto a cabo, el homicida –o el ladrón – o ambos, si es que no se trataba de la misma persona… Casi ciertamente tenía que ser un nativo de Ciudad Imperial.

Han estaba cansado. Preocupado. Acongojado. Sabía que el caso sería una pesadilla política, esa parte no lo sorprendió demasiado. Pero… Han era nuevo en el trabajo detectivesco. Y no podía evitar sentir que había cometido un error al asumir el cargo. Por que Han estaba comenzando a darse cuenta de que el criminal al que buscaba podría ser un profesional experimentado.

Una realización perturbadora, por no decir más. Han había estado esperando algo simple. Un asesino amateur, para ser preciso. Alguien que nunca había asesinado antes. Alguien que no sabía cómo cubrir sus pistas. Un rival político o un admirador secreto que solamente se había lanzado y matado al Regente un día. Algo trivial por el estilo.

El Regente había sido asesinado y robado. ¿Pero quién lo había hecho y por qué? Han no lo sabía. No había pista alguna. Tal vez el Regente había muerto por causas naturales pero… Si ese era el caso entonces, ¿porqué el cuarto del regente había sido vaciado?

Estaba oscuro afuera. Han atravesó penosamente el recinto, agotado y absorto en la especulación mientras regresaba al cuarto de huéspedes donde se estaba alojando. Tenues focos de luz eran emitidos por las lámparas de papel colgadas a lo largo del camino. Entre las linternas, el sendero era consumido por sombras profundas. Más allá de la senda… había parches de luz provenientes de los edificios. El brillo de los rayos solares era reflejado en el agua.

Nada de eso era suficiente para mostrar la columna de humo elevándose hasta el cielo.

Y nada de eso previno a Han de estrellarse contra alguien.

* * *

><p>Oh maravilloso. Todos esos esfuerzos para escabullirse sin ser notado tirados al trasto.<p>

_Tengo que poner más atención…_ Suspiró el Emperador.

Bueno. Más o menos. Él técnicamente no era el Emperador de momento. Él llevaba un disfraz.

Porque los emperadores eran divinos. Así que los a los Emperadores no les estaba permitido caminar en el suelo que había sido tocado por los 'impuros' pies mortales. Los Emperadores podían ser cargados en palanquines. Los Emperadores podían montar caballos, venados, elefantes, dinosauros o dragones. Los Emperadores podían sentarse en carruajes o sentarse sobre tronos. Pero a ellos no se les estaba permitido caminar. Era otro de esos mandamientos no escritos. Caminar era indigno para un inmortal, aparentemente.

Y a los Emperador muy ciertamente no les estaba permitido vestirse como campesinos, escurrirse por la ventana ni marcharse apresuradamente a través de los jardines por la noche. ¡La vergüenza! ¡El deshonor!

Algunas cabezas iban a rodar por esto. Los Guardias Imperiales en turno probablemente cometerían suicido en el instante en que descubrieran que él estaba 'extraviado'. El Emperador lo sabía. Y él sinceramente sentía lo de ese asunto. Pero esto era un descanso para su cordura. No podía vivir toda su existencia siguiendo las incontables reglas que aplicaban al Emperador. No sin volverse loco. Y siendo un descendiente imperial, había escuchado bastantes historias de horror sobre varios ancestros que de hecho habían enloquecido. En verdad, las vidas de unos cuantos guardias imperiales bien valían el trueque si lo prevenían de seguir los pasos de esos ancestros dementes.

Antes de marcharse apresuradamente una vez más, una mano se posó sobre su hombro. El Emperador se estremeció. No estaba acostumbrado a esto. Las gentes – mortales- supuestamente no debían tocarlo. Todo mundo siempre mantenía una distancia. Era una cuestión de respeto. Pureza. Tradición. Seguridad.

Este Emperador era joven y un poco de mente más abierta de lo que la mayoría de sus ancestros habían sido. Además él estaba tratando de mantener avanzando la treta. Así que él hizo lo mejor para actuar como el campesino del que estaba disfrazado. Lo cual, él estaba bastante seguro, significaba no enfrentarse de regreso.

"¿Apresurado, hrmmm?" Gruñó Han mientras miraba hacia abajo al campesino ofensor que había chocado contra él. Su voz llena de sospecha. "¿Quién eres tú? ¿Y porqué la prisa?"

Silencio. El Emperador no estaba seguro de lo que un campesino hubiera dicho bajo tales circunstancias. Nunca había conocido a un campesino auténtico.

Él tampoco había conocido al joven frente a él. Lo cual no era algo completamente inaudito. La Ciudad Imperial era inmensa. El Emperador no dudaba de que hubiera legiones de gente que vivía en el recinto por generaciones sin haberlo conocido a él ni a alguno de sus ancestros. De todas formas, el Emperador había pensado que conocía a todos aquellos pertenecientes a los rangos sociales más elevados.

El estudió las insignias tradicionales en la túnica del joven. Todos en la Corte Imperial portaban por lo menos dos insignias en sus túnicas. Una insignia para indicar el símbolo de su ocupación mientras que la segunda insignia estaba decorada con el escudo familiar. Hrmm. Un escolar. Probablemente sólo estaba visitando la Ciudad Imperial. Cuál era el clan…

El Emperador se paralizó cuándo capturó un atisbo de ella.

Un coro de ruido trajo fin a la incómoda confrontación.

"¡FUEGO!"

"¡DESPIETEN! ¡DESPIERTEN! ¡FUEGO!"

Las voces estaban distantes pero eran claras y agudas. Han se sorprendió lo suficiente para liberar al 'campesino' y virarse. Cuando miró de nuevo al sendero, esté estaba vacío.

Si alguien en el jardín de la biblioteca hubiera mirado hacia la salida trasera, ellos hubieran presenciado una imagen increíble. Un adolecente –delgado y de casi cinco pies de alto con piel tostada, cabello oscuro a la altura de los hombros y con traje de campesino- corría de largo. Y mientras lo hacía, el extrajo algo blanco de los pliegues de su camisa. Y presionó el objeto blanco a su rostro. Y desapareció en una niebla repentina.

Segundos después, una pequeña figura pálida emergió de la bruma y salió disparada hacia el Palacio Imperial.

* * *

><p>Afuera de Ciudad Imperial, un magullado hombre de mediana edad estaba de pie en la calle y agitando su puño en el aire. Un puño. La otra mano sostenía una espada.<p>

"¡KAMA DE ASOBA NA!"

Cuando estaba realmente molesto, el Maestro Wen era capaz de componer extrañas amenazas en seis lenguas. No porque él estuviera intentando impresionar a alguien pero porque sinceramente esperaba que sus enemigos entendieran al menos uno de los seis leguajes que su temperamento expresaba fluidamente.

Un par de chicos jóvenes estaban de pie, a una yarda o a una distancia aproximada, detrás de su sensei, agachados y en posiciones defensivas con sus propias armas desenvainadas. Los aprendices pusieron sus ojos en blanco por los gritos continuos del Maestro Wen y escudriñaron sus alrededores buscando señales de vida.

No muchas personas estaban fuera a estas horas de la noche, en esta parte de la ciudad. Con la excepción del Maestro Wen, todo aquí estaba callado. El ocasional transeunte trataba de evitarlo y lanzaba al Maestro Wen miradas de conmiseración o aversión, como si quisieran implicar que ese querido, viejo camarada claramente pertenecía a una institución de salud mental.

El Maestro Wen ignoró las miradas.

"Maldita sea." Él murmuró fieramente, su voz apagada y rasposa por tanto gritar. Para énfasis, pateó la tierra. El suelo estaba severamente carbonizado y ya no mostraba trazo alguno de la casa-capsula en la que los samuráis se habían estado alojando.

El Maestro Wen no inquirió si sus aprendices habían sido heridos. No había necesidad. Todos estaban un poco agitados, podía verlo. Pero ellos eran samuráis y habían pasado por cosas mucho peores. Así que sobrevivirían. Tuvieron suerte de haber salido a tiempo. Gracias a los cielos por las orejas sensitivas de Mikata.

El aprendiz de más edad arregló una débil sonrisa. No una expresión jovial pero una de angustia. "Así que alguien nos quiere muertos." Observó Mikata en un susurro.

No habían visto a su atacante. No podían darle una persecución. Quienquiera que fuera…

"¡Malditos cobardes!" Escupió el Maestro Wen. Hizo unos gestos en dirección a los edificios en el área. "Probablemente están adentro. Ocultos a la vista. ¡Malditas armas modernas!"

Armas de fuego. Un problema. No simplemente porque en estos tiempos prácticamente cualquier idiota podía hacerse de una arma de fuego con relativa facilidad, legal o no. Pero porque también había armas encapsuladas. Lo que significaba que cualquier idiota podía OCULTAR una.

Los samurái no vieron a nadie a los alrededores que pareciera particularmente amenazador o altamente armado. Sin embargo la cruda realidad era que cualquier persona que miraran podría haber estado cargando un arsenal depositado en un contenedor del tamaño de un cubo de azúcar. Cualquiera que fueran las posibilidades de que los samuráis capturaran a la persona que había reducido su casa-cápsula a una pila ardiente de cenizas eran más o menos las mismas posibilidades de la ocurrencia de una paz mundial instantánea. En una palabra, inexistentes.

El Maestro Wen gastó unos cuantos momentos maldiciendo a las personas que inventaron las armas de fuego. También insultó a sus ancestros, hijos, nietos, bisnietos, amigos, parientes, mascotas y ganado. Incluso maldijo a sus jardines – lo que hubiera sido un verdadero y serio insulto en una sociedad más tradicional.

"Uhm." Dijo el aprendiz más joven, un chico robusto con una greñuda melena de cabello negro atado en una coleta de caballo. "¿Alguno de ustedes huele humo?"

Como si fueran uno, el trio de samuráis se volteó. Las flamas ahora eran visibles sobre las altas murallas de la Ciudad Imperial. Gritos agudos eran acarreados en la brisa.

Si alguna vez había existido un mal presagio…

Mikata dio un paso atrás, los ojos ensanchados. El Maestro Wen resumió su maledicencia en todo leguaje que conocía y en unos cuantos que no.

Un relámpago de plata. El Maestro Wen abruptamente niveló la punta de su espada a sus estudiantes. "Váyanse. Ahora." Y antes de que ellos pudieran protestar, añadió. "Súbanse al aircar y no paren de conducir hasta que estén de regreso en el Palacio Mundial. No se reporten con nadie que no sea el Emperador Mundial. Díganle que el sol se pone en Meiji."

Era un mundo moderno. Podían haber telefoneado al Palacio Mundial. O enviado una carta. O un correo electrónico. Pero estos eran samuráis. Y los samuráis se preocupaban con cuestiones de sinceridad. Cartas, correos electrónicos, llamadas telefónicas… La gente podía malinterpretar tales cosas. La gente podía ignorar tales cosas. Ir en persona haría todo mucho más inmediato. Menos oportunidades para los malentendiditos. Y nadie sería capaz de dudar su sinceridad, su honestidad.

La comunicación tecnológica había recorrido un largo camino pero nunca tenía el mismo impacto que un samurái malhumorado a la puerta de la casa.

"Probablemente serás acusado de mentir." Advirtió el Maestro Wen, "Puede que hasta tú seas culpado por este crimen."

Mikata asintió, preocupado pero determinado "Nosotros –"

"¿Sensei, qué si esto es intencional?" Preguntó el aprendiz más joven, todavía escudriñando visualmente el área. "Si nuestro atacante en verdad nos quisiera muertos, ¿acaso no se habría asegurado? No hicimos ningún esfuerzo para ocultar el hecho de que nosotros sobrevivimos."

Mikata se repusó, pensamientos similares habían cruzado su mente. "Un reporte a la Corte Mundial –"

Esta vez fue el Maestro When quien interrumpió. "Es nuestro jurado deber. Ahora váyanse."

Sin otra palabra, el Maestro Wen corrió hacia el final de la calle donde la policía local estaba convergiendo para controlar a la muchedumbre. Alarmas sonaban sobre la ciudad a todo volumen, despertando a todo mundo. El Maestro Wen se perdió pronto a la vista entre las personas que se reunían en las banquetas. Las llamas lamian el cielo. Los carros de bomberos se precipitaron.

"¿Alguien nos quiere muertos?"

"Tal vez." Respondió Mikata, sujetando la manga de su túnica sobre su nariz para bloquear el olor del humo. "Es eso o alguien está tratando de iniciar una guerra." Él tomó un respiro y entonces explicó. "Si morimos aquí, la Corte Mundial acusara a la Corte de Meiji de asesinarnos. Si seguimos vivos, Meiji nos acusara de ser espías y de comenzar incendios. Tensa las relaciones de todas formas."

"Ah." Refunfuñó el aprendiz más joven. "Política."

Mikata suspiró. "Sip."

"¿Estamos muertos sin importar a quien nos reportemos, no es así?"

Una sonrisa de angustia regresó a las facciones de Mikata. "Probablemente." Después de una corta pausa Mikata suspiró de nuevo. "Deberías de irte a casa."

"¿QUÉ?" El menor de los aprendizas fue más que tomado por sorpresa por la sugerencia, él se sentía insultado. "¿Cómo puedes PENSARLO siquiera? Yo simplemente no voy a –"

"¿Seguir con vida?" Puntualizó Mikata serenamente. "Mira, Yaji, no te ofendas, ¿de acuerdo? Pero esto está fuera de nuestra liga. Y yo le prometí a tus padres que tú vivirías hasta llegar a los veinte, por lo menos. Ayúdame a mantener esa promesa. Sal mientras puedas…"

Un viento aullante surgió de la nada. Nubes oscuras se batían del éste con una velocidad supernatural. Un trueno estremeció al mundo. Lluvia. Un suave tamborileo al principio. Entonces una llovizna. Un agudo estruendo mientras las nubes se rompían y la lluvia descendía en cortinas. Entonces… una brisa helada. Nieve.

El fuego en Ciudad Imperial estaba apagado.

Los aplausos hicieron eco a través de las calles, apenas audibles sobre las sirenas y las alarmas que continuaban dando una serenata en la ciudad.

La tormenta se desvaneció tan rápido como vino.

Mikata enfundó su espada, examinó su ballesta y sacudió la nieve reciente de sus túnicas. Desesperación y admiración entremezclándose en su expresión. "Magia." Sus ojos se estrecharon. "Definitivamente fuera de nuestra liga."


	4. La gran cuestión

**N/T: **Gracias a Schala-S, la única lectora de la traducción no-oficial de Blasfemia, por seguir con esta extraña y misteriosa historia. XD Sin más que agregar, disfruten de un nuevo capítulo.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>BLASFEMIA"<br>(Blasphemy)**_

Escrita por _**Dora Mouse**_  
>Traducida por <em>Esplandian<em>

* * *

><p><strong>La gran cuestión<strong>

_**"La gran cuestión no es si has fallado, pero si estás contento con el fracaso."**_

**-Antiguo proverbio chino.**

* * *

><p>Asesinato, hurto y ahora incendio premeditado.<p>

"Nunca nos aburrimos en Ciudad Imperial." Sonrió el Maestro Grulla.

Se puso de pie, las manos entrelazadas ligeramente detrás de su espalda. Completamente ataviado en túnicas formales. Un delgado bigote gris bajo una nariz de halcón. Su corto cabello gris estaba peinado para formar las 'alas' que –junto con su sombrero en forma de la cabeza y el cuello de una grulla- eran el origen de su sobrenombre.

La habitación era oscura. Construcción estándar. Decoración simple. Bajo la luz del día, era la representación del retiro de un escolar. Nada ostentoso. Nada sospechoso. Solamente un pequeño cuarto que coincidentemente tenía una excelente vista del Palacio Imperial.

Curioso, Palacio Imperial. Difícilmente alguien que trabajara allí vivía más allá de la edad de cincuenta.

El Maestro Grulla era una rara excepción. Él tenía trescientos treintainueve años. Pero aparentaba –y actuaba- como si él hubiera parado de envejecer físicamente alrededor de los setenta. Así que cuando la pregunta se suscitaba… el Maestro Grulla dejaba que las personas decidieran por si mismas. Él no estaba dispuesto a revelar su verdadera edad. ¿Quién le creería? Y si alguien lo hacía, ¿qué si empezaban a sospechar algo? ¿Qué si intentaban forzar su retiro? No. Él no estaba listo para eso todavía.

Él miró por la ventana de su apartamento. Observando la última de la nieve caer. Contando mentalmente. Él estaba tranquilo mientras dejaba su humilde residencia.

Ciudad Imperial era una escena de confusión masiva. La gente estaba desperdigada por doquier. Medio dormida, y en algunos casos medio vestida. Miembros de todo rango social se apiñaban, hablando. Haciendo preguntas. Dando órdenes. Intercambiando historias ¿El Emperador se encontraba bien?¿Había sido el fuego una señal del cielo? ¿El cielo estaba molesto con ellos? ¿Qué habían hecho? ¿Qué era lo que no habían hecho? ¿Qué significaba? El fuego era simbólico de tantas cosas.

Los Guardias Imperiales de Meiji se estaban haciendo cargo lo mejor que podían. Antorchas iluminaban los muros limitantes de Ciudad Imperial. Patrullas a pie estaban sistemáticamente buscando entre los edificios. Patrullas montadas a caballo marchaban a través de los jardines.

Perfecto. El Maestro Grulla tuvo unos cuantos minutos antes de que sus compañeros de la Corte Imperial se empezaran a preguntar dónde estaba él y porque él no había respondido a las llamadas para evacuar.

Tan pronto como él estuvo afuera, el comenzó a caminar con un tambaleo. Daba la impresión de alguien quien se había torcido un tobillo recientemente. Pausó como para descansar. Las ramas de un antiquísimo sauce colgaban sobre el sendero.

"Sin desafío." Remarcó una voz desde arriba. Tan quedamente que únicamente una persona esperando escuchar las palabras podría haberlas oído.

Orgullo parpadeó en la expresión del Maestro Grulla. "Hmf." Murmuró él sin mirar arriba al árbol, prefiriendo enfocarse en imitar los movimientos de alguien que estaba tratando de desasirse de un calambre en la pierna. "Eso es lo que siempre dices, Tao."

Silencio. Entre estos hermanos, las palabras eran opcionales. Ellos se conocían demasiado bien. Por que el Maestro Grulla tenía trescientos treintainueve años. Y Tao –quien galantemente aguantaba ser llamado el 'bebé' en las reuniones familiares – apenas había cumplido doscientos y ochentaiocho.

¿Qué quedaba por decir? ¿De qué no habían hablado ya estos hermanos en algún punto de sus largas vidas?

El silencio creció. Ambos hermanos colocaron su atención, enfocándose en el Palacio Imperial. Algo estaba sucediendo ahí. Ah. Las turbas estaban comenzando a romperse. Los Guardias Imperiales estaban enviando a las gentes de regreso a sus casas.

Un par de guardias particularmente amenazadores marcho con paso enérgico dentro del palacio. Escoltando a alguien entre ellos.

Tao tarareó alegremente al compás de una marcha fúnebre.

El Maestro Grulla se enderezó, agitando su cabeza muy ligeramente ante el excepcional sentido del humor de su hermano. "Mejor y mejor." Recuperado de su actuación de la pierna acalambrada, él se movió hacia el palacio. "Creo que ese fue Han."

* * *

><p>El corredor principal del Palacio Imperial Meiji estaba forrado de pinturas que eran la desesperación de cada historiador sobre la Tierra.<p>

Era fácil ver el porqué.

La primera pintura retrataba a un pequeño humano con piel pálida, ovalados ojos oscuros, puntos rojo brillante en las mejillas y todos los símbolos formales del cargo en sus túnicas. La siguiente pintura parecía ser la misma figura en diferente túnica, pintada desde un ángulo diferente y posando enfrente de un fondo distinto. El nombre del sujeto –deliberadamente escrito en una letra tan pequeña que era casi ilegible – también había cambiado. Y así continuaba, todo hasta el final del pasillo.

Las gentes que no podían leer pasarían de largo bajo la impresión del que el primer Emperador y el actual Emperador eran exactamente la misma persona. Las gentes que podían leer se preguntarían por qué cada uno de los Emperadores había sido un enano pálido.

La respuesta, la cual los historiadores detestaban, era muy simple. Magia.

Era magia para proteger la verdadera identidad de los Emperadores. Para hacer que todos los Emperadores Meiji parecieran idénticos. Para dar la impresión de que el Emperador era un descendiente del cielo. Para dar la impresión de que el Emperador era inmortal, la Corte Imperial Meiji QUERIA que la gente creyera que el primer Emperador y el actual Emperador –y todos los emperadores entremedios- eran uno y el mismo.

Así que en los records oficiales, tanto los nuevos y los antiguos… El emperador era llamado simplemente eso: El Emperador. Su Suprema Majestad. Hijo del Cielo. Su nombre real, edad, personalidad y vida privada rara vez eran mencionadas. Cumpleaños, bodas y funeral eran escritos bajo el vago encabezado de 'celebraciones sagradas' en los recuentos imperiales.

La identidad actual del Emperador Meiji era el secreto mejor guardado en el imperio. Quizás incluso el secreto mejor guardado sobre la Tierra. Y aun, al mismo tiempo, cuentos sobre los poderes legendarios del Emperador Meiji se encontraban entre los más populares y numerosos del mundo.

* * *

><p>Han nunca había creído las historias realmente, pero se empezaba a preguntar si había algo de verdad en ellas. ¿De dónde había venido esa nevasca? ¿De dónde había provenido el fuego?<p>

¿A dónde lo estaban llevando estos guardias?

¿Y por qué parecía como si las pinturas los estuvieran observando?

Han decidió que esto último era el resultado de demasiado stress en un día. Las pinturas no observaban a la gente, eso era todo lo que había al respecto. De todas formas. Han evadió mirar el arte mientras marchaba por la galería.

Los guardias dieron vuelta, lo llevaron afuera, cruzaron la terraza cubierta, entraron a otro edifico, fueron por otro corredor, otra vuelta…

Después de un rato de esto, Han perdió su sentido de dirección. Lo que era, pensó él, probablemente lo que los guardias querían. Han sabía que podía luchar contra los guardias de ser necesario. Pero los Guardias Imperiales eran considerados propiedad del gobierno y el castigo por dañar la propiedad gubernamental dífilamente hacia la auto defensa digna de su atención.

"Aquí."

Los guardias ahora estaban de pie a ambos lados de la puerta, uno de ellos la empujó, abriéndola.

Han escudriño el interior con cautela. No estaba muy seguro de lo que esperaba ver, pero esto no se miraba muy mal. De ser algo, era una mejora de la cabaña de invitados a la que había sido asignado antes. Más grande. Más lujosa.

Confundido, Han apartó sus mechones lejos de su cara y parpadeó inquisitivamente a los guardias.

"Sus nuevos aposentos." Se encogió el guardia que estaba deteniendo la puerta. "Por orden del Emperador."

Han evaluó el cuarto más solemnemente. No noto ninguna trampa. "¿A qué debo este honor?" Inquirió Han de una forma que hizo que su verdadera pregunta–¿acaso el emperador está tratando de asesinarme por alguna razón?- fuera muy clara.

Los guardas estaban nerviosos, lo que significaba que no sabían O tal vez los guardias lo sabían pero no les estaba permitido decírselo. No era un pensamiento reconfortante. Los guardias educadamente informaron a Han que unos sirvientes traerían sus posesiones y que él tenía que reportarse al Salón de la Suprema Harmonía por la mañana.

"Sera mejor que trate de descansar un poco." Aconsejó el segundo guardia.

"¿No se van a retirar?" Han se dio cuenta y la estremecedora sensación de ser observado retornó. Deseaba que los rostros de los guardias no estuvieran tan bien escondidos por sus cascos. Era difícil estar seguro de las intenciones de los guardias sin ser capaz de ver sus expresiones.

"No, muchacho." Enunció el primer guardia. "Solamente ha habido un incendio."

Así que por supuesto que los guardias tenían que mantener una vigilancia especial sobre todas las personas importantes en Ciudad Imperial hasta que las cosas se calmaran. Han se sentía ligeramente halagado y al mismo tiempo amenazado. Estos no eran los guardias de su familia. Estos eran Guardias Imperiales. ¿Qué si entraban mientras dormía y lo apuñalaban? ¿Qué si les había sido ordenado que…?

"No puedo aceptar esto." Han dio un paso lejos del umbral y de los guardias. "Es muy gentil de su parte." Una idea comenzó a tomar forma, Han se aprovechó de ella. "Ahora si por favor me disculpan, creo haber visto a la persona que inició el fuego y tengo que retirarme-"

"¿Oh?" Los guardias estaban interesados, "¿Y qué aspecto tenia esta persona?"

Han rápidamente les describió al campesino con el que se había encontrado con anterioridad. El esperaba que los guardias se retiraran para ir a buscar al chico. En vez de eso, los guardias intercambiaron miradas de soslayo. ¿Acaso creían que estaba mintiendo?

Fuegos, especialmente fuegos en la Ciudad Imperial, eran generalmente vistos como signos del cielo. Los guardias no podían ser culpados por los fuegos causados por el cielo. Por otro lado, si algún mortal –algún campesino- había entrado en Ciudad Imperial e iniciado un incendio… Eso se reflejaría muy desfavorablemente en la Guardia Imperial

Abruptamente Han comprendió su error. Si los guardias no habían tenido ninguna razón para quererlo muerto antes, ahora tenían una. Él continuó apartándose. "¿Acaso nadie más vio-?"

"¡Han!" Llamó alguien. Las baldosas crujieron con los pasos que se aproximaban.

Agradecido por la interrupción, Han se viró para ver quien había llamado su nombre. Inmediatamente reconoció a la persona. "Tsuru –"

Un golpe sordo. Otro golpe sordo.

Han se giró de vuelta, parpadeando.

Los guardias estaban en el piso. En fase terminal. Han se estremeció y aparto su mirada.

"Oh, cielos." El Maestro Grulla remarcó mientras se detenía a un lado de Han. "Qué desastre. Quó bueno que estuve aquí."

Han estaba demasiado consternado para contestar con cualquier emoción. "¿Lo es?"

"Sí. Yo puedo atestiguar tu inocencia." Bajando el volumen de su voz, el Maestro Grulla añadió. "Sería una pena, el tener que acusarte de asesinato durante tus primeros días de estancia en Ciudad Imperial."

"Usted… podría…" El cerebro de Han quedamente ensambló los hechos. Él era un huésped en Ciudad Imperial. Dos guardias Imperiales estaban muertos. Solamente un testigo. Sería su palabra contra la de un miembro antiguo de la Corte Imperial Meiji. Sería declarado culpable al menos que… Al menos que el Maestro Grulla atestiguara su inocencia.

"Sí. Yo puedo." Sonrió satisfecho el Maestro Grulla, "Por un precio, por supuesto."

¿Cómo habían muerto los guardias? Han no estaba seguro. Había sucedido demasiado rápido. ¿Le podía pasar a él? Si se negaba a la oferta del Maestro Grulla, ¿acaso el seria encontrado muerto también? ¿Era esto lo qué le había ocurrido al Regente?

"Por supuesto." Replicó Han, arreglándoselas para sonar más confiado de lo que se sentía. Él le seguiría el juego por ahora. Catorce era demasiado joven para morir.

* * *

><p>Dieciséis era demasiado joven para morir. Pero no se suponía que los samuráis debían de creer eso.<p>

Abandonar a un empleador –no. El trabajo no era fácil de encontrar en estos días. Y nunca se miraba bien en tu currículum vitae, abandonar. No se suponía que los samuráis se rindieran. Era una cuestión de principios. De sinceridad. De honor. Terminar lo que uno había empezado y todo eso. Si un trabajo era tan malo que un samurái quería dejarlo –entonces era la culpa del samurái por haber aceptado el empleo en primer lugar.

Y cuando el empleador era el Gobierno Mundial… Entonces dejar un trabajo era visto como una traición. Una penada con la muerte. O peor.

_¿Cómo es que siempre termino en estas situaciones?_ Se preguntó Yajirobe. Pero no fue por mucho porque lo que importaba, verdaderamente, era que ellos siempre salían de esas situaciones.

El Maestro Wen le había dicho que se fuera y que se reportara con el Emperador Mundial. Mikata –quien había ido a buscar al Maestro Wen- le había dicho llanamente que se fuera. Estaba básicamente asegurado de que no importaba lo que hiciera o a quien se reportara, alguien intentaría matarlo. De nuevo.

La gente estaba casi constantemente tratando de matar a los samuráis. Ellos parecían tener un don para atraer esa clase de atención. Tal vez uno de los muchos enemigos del Maestro Wen les había dado alcance. Tal vez ese había sido quien los había intentado asesinar antes. O tal vez era alguien más. Yajirobe no lo sabía. Peor, el había pasado una porción decente -¿habían sido ya nueve años?- de su vida escapando de la muerte repetidamente. Así que él no iba a dejar que una amenaza de muerte lo espantara lejos de su empleo

Había sido enviado para ayudar a resolver el misterio de la muerte del Regente. Enviado para ayudar a la Guardia Meiji de la Ciudad Capital. Los arrogantes Guardias Imperiales, lo sabía, no querían su asistencia. No le dirían nada. Y con la policía de Capital Meiji –la moderna metrópolis en rápido crecimiento que estaba construida alrededor de la Ciudad Imperial- probablemente le daría un vistazo a su traje tradicional, concluirían que era un caso mental y lo encerrarían. ¿Así que por qué iría con las autoridades locales?

Yajirobe vio esto como una oportunidad de bienvenida para hacer una investigación por su cuenta.

Muchísimo había cambiado en las últimas centurias. Tecnología. Moda. Estilos de vida en general. Pero algunas cosas no habían cambiado. Encontrar respuestas, por ejemplo, siempre había sido una cuestión de saber a dónde ir, qué buscar y a quién preguntar.

* * *

><p><em>Diantres… <em>El Emperador estaba exhausto. Invocar la localizada tormenta de nieve había drenado su energía, pero el hizo su mejor esfuerzo para no dejar que su cansancio se notara. Era su deber actuar calmo y sereno en momentos como estos –alguien tenía que hacerlo. Los otros miembros de la Corte Imperial no estaban a la altura de mantenerse elegantes por el momento.

La mayoría de los miembros de rango más bajo ya habían regresado a su cama, pero los ministros de rango más alto estaban de pie a su alrededor, siendo groseros y estando malhumorados. El pabellón resonaba con todos sus debates.

El Emperador tosió. Las discusiones instantáneamente cayeron en el silencio.

"Hagan una inspección preliminar del daño causado por el fuego en este momento. Hagan una inspección más a fondo en la mañana, después de que haya salido el sol. Si algo está perdido o si alguien está muerto, quiero enterarme tan pronto como sea posible."

Después de una pausa – hecha por hábito, ya que difícilmente alguna vez había objeciones a sus mandatos – el Emperador asintió.

Con la excepción de los siempre presentes guardias, unos cuantos sirvientes tallando los pisos y el músico quedamente rasgando un laúd en una esquina oscura –el cuarto fue despejado. Para sus adentros, el Emperador suspiró. Sería más fácil determinar la causa y propósito del fuego una vez que se conocieran los daños del incendio. Lo que fuera que se hubiera quemado podría ser tomado como un presagio. Si una rosa del jardín había sido destripa, entonces todas las gentes supersticiosas pasarían unos cuantos meses evadiendo las rosas y entonces las cosas volverían a la normalidad.

Actualmente, sin embargo, la mente del Emperador estaba concentrada no tanto en la causa de las flamas, pero en cómo se había iniciado el fuego. Magia. Su magia. Los hechizos que el Emperador conocía servían mejor cuando él estaba dentro del Palacio Imperial. Si él invocaba algún hechizo mientras estaba afuera, la magia se debilitaba. Si alguna vez se las arreglaba para escapar de la Ciudad Imperial, la magia probablemente no funcionaria del todo.

¿Había sido de absoluta mala suerte que el fuego diera inicio mientras él estaba afuera? ¿O acaso alguien más sabía de las limitaciones de su magia? Al Emperador no le gustaba esta posibilidad.

Aún más perturbadores eran sus pensamientos sobre la Familia Han. De todos los clanes que el Emperador quería evitar…

El Imperio Han ya no existía más pero, en sus días, había sido verdaderamente inmenso. Meiji era un imperio relativamente joven, construido sobre una pequeña parte de la antigua nación Han. Huelga decir que el cambio de la familia imperial no se había dado pacíficamente. Había tomado varias conquistas sangrientas para remover a la dinastía Han del poder. Se habían dado enfrentamientos, luchas desperdigadas entre los descendientes de Han y varias autoridades gubernamentales habían continuado por eones.

Por lo que el Emperador encontró fácil concluir que tal vez un cierto escolar visitante de la familia Han había iniciado el fuego. ¿Pero cómo castigar a alguien cuya familia poseía una de las más grandes armadas privadas sobre la Tierra?


	5. Pruebas

**N/T: **Lean, disfruten y comenten.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>BLASFEMIA"<br>(Blasphemy)**_

Escrita por _**Dora Mouse**_  
>Traducida por <em>Esplandian<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Pruebas<strong>

_**"Una gema no puede ser pulida sin fricción ni un hombre perfeccionado sin pruebas."**_

**-Antiguo proverbio chino.**

* * *

><p>"Esta ES Ciudad Imperial." Una voz calmada observó. "La mayoría de los edificios aquí SÍ tienen una vista del Palacio Imperial."<p>

Han cruzó sus brazos para evitar moverlos e hizo su mejor esfuerzo para aclarar su mente. Esto estaba empezando a ponerlo de nervios. Estaba de pie cerca de una ventana. Pero él no había dicho nada, no desde la noche de ayer. Él había estado PENSANDO que esa habitación tenía una buena vista del Palacio Imperial pero no había dicho nada. Y eso significaba…

"¿Desde cuando ha sido usted capaz de leer mentes, Tsuru-Sennin?" Han únicamente permitió al más leve indicio de enojo manchar su voz. "De verdad, estoy sorprendido de que su investigación no haya hecho mucho progreso."

El maestro Grulla sonrió satisfecho pero mantuvo un tono amable. "Oh, vamos, ¿Cuál era aquel proverbio? Aquel que nos fue obsequiado por ese famoso, antiquísimo general. Una cita clásica." Era obvio que el anciano conocía la respuesta pero parecía disfrutar actuando olvidadizo. Estaba esperando a que alguien más dijera las palabras. El Maestro Grulla lanzó una mirada lasciva en dirección de Han. "Tú eres un escolar, muchacho – debiste de haberla escuchado."

"Yo no tengo idea –"comenzó Han.

Una risa áspera flotó por la habitación. "Las personas son idiotas."

El Maestro Grulla chasqueó sus dedos triunfantemente. "¡Esa es!" Otra odiosa sonrisa engreída. "Veras, Han, la lectura de mentes no es tan útil como parece. Por que típicamente los pensamientos son tan imbéciles y tan poco fiables como las personas que los piensan."

"¿No fue el notorio General Han quien obsequió al mundo ese proverbio?" La áspera voz flotó de nuevo por la habitación. "Así que el chico ni siquiera puede citar a sus propios ancestros. Qué decepción."

Han frunció el entrecejo dirigiéndose hacia arriba. No miraba a nadie pero había ciertos beneficios al ser el hijo de en medio en una familia militar. Crecer entre luchas había mejorado la percepción de Han. No siempre tenía que ver a su oponente. Las sesiones de entrenamiento con los ojos vendados habían rendido frutos. Si él se concentraba, Han algunas veces lograba detectar gente.

Con un movimiento rápido de la mano una pequeña ráfaga de energía verde pálido fue todo lo que tomó para derribar una de las vigas del techo. Tao se recuperó de la sorpresa lo suficientemente rápido para evadir el ataque, pero tuvo que abandonar su escondite para hacerlo.

El polvo se asentó. Afuera, podían oírse voces alarmadas.

"Oh, magnifico." Silbó Tao desde arriba. "Tenías que ir y despertar a los vecinos."

El Maestro Grulla inspeccionó el daño a su vivienda sin mucha emoción. Había estado pensado en cambiar la decoración de todas formas. Ladeó su cabeza y fingió un bostezo exagerado. "Disculpa, ¿se supone que eso debía ser impresionante o algo?

Han resintió el comentario. ¿Cómo podía alguien tomar su habilidad tan a la ligera? En casa, el ataque de energía usualmente tenía a las personas gritando y corriendo lejos. Era un ataque leve –Han podía admitir eso, siempre había sentido que tenía que haber potencial para mayor poder –pero él había entrenado duro por años para poder ganarse el raro privilegio de poseer ki visible. En casa, incluso los guerreros que estaban en desacuerdo con sus métodos siempre habían respetado sus esfuerzos. Nadie nunca había insultado…

Pero el enojo no iba conseguirle respuestas a las preguntas.

"Sé quién es ése." Han señaló al techo, y forzando a su voz a permanecer neutral. Se movía mientras hablaba, retirándose hacia una rajadura en la pared que había sido creada por la viga caída del techo. Observó al Maestro Grulla con sus ojos pero tenía un sexto sentido, la conciencia del guerrero, fijada en Tao. "Supongo que esto lleva la investigación al cierre. ¿Pero le importaría decirme por qué contrato al Mejor Asesino del Mundo para matar al Regente, Tsuru-Sennin? Simple curiosidad."

El Maestro Grulla estaba sonriendo satisfecho de una forma que, suficientemente extraña, no se miraba malvada. "Los niños de ahora." Remarcó el anciano, "Siempre con prisa. Ni siquiera se detienen para enderezar los hechos."

Un momento de confusión fue todo lo que tomó para romper la concentración de Han y en ese momento, un hilo de color cayó del techo y aterrizó detrás de Han. En unos cuantos pasos rápidos el Maestro Grulla había cruzado el cuarto. Han ahora estaba rodeado.

"Este," El Maestro Grulla movió la cabeza hacia su hermano, "es mi pequeño hermanito, Tao Pai Pai. También es mi mejor estudiante. Él no asesinó al regente y, desafortunadamente, tampoco es el Asesino Más Grande del Mundo. Aún."

"Es un tanto complejo." Tao tenía una sonrisa que lograba ser relajada y venenosa al mismo tiempo. "Tendremos que explicar los detalles después. A condición de que sobrevivas, por supuesto."

Con un explosivo golpe sordo, la puerta de madera se partió en piezas y un fornido guardia en armadura de cuerpo completo cargó dentro del cuarto.

"¡Tsuru-Sennin!" Un grupo de guardias y sirvientes llenó la entrada y miró la devastación causada por la viga del techo, todo mundo hablando al mismo tiempo.

"Escuchamos el ruido…"

"¿Se encuentra bien, Tsuru-Sennin?"

"¡Oh cielo santo!"

"¿Qué sucede aquí? ¡Señor! ¿Cómo sucedió esto?"

El fornido guardia removió las astillas de la puerta de entre las juntas de su armadura. Dio un paso adelante, saludando al Maestro Grulla y habló. "Señor, sería tan amable de venir por aquí entonces…" La postura del guardia dejaba claro que el Maestro Grulla era el único noble en la habitación al que reconocía. Así que el guardia estaba preparado para defender al Maestro Grulla de quienes él asumía que eran criminales.

Ligeramente divertido por las suposiciones del guardia, el Maestro Grulla alzó su mano para solicitar silencio. Cuando todos estaban poniendo atención, él habló. "Permítanme presentarles a mis invitados." Dijo él. Tao era perfectamente capaz de matar al guardia en público –una situación que el Maestro Grulla esperaba prevenir. "Este es Han, un escolar visitando Ciudad Imperial. Y este es Tao, mi consejero de seguridad personal."

* * *

><p>Muchos libros y películas del género de misterio hacían creer al mundo que los detectives pasaban bastante tiempo teniendo discusiones sorprendentes significativas en bares.<p>

Yajirobe absolutamente no tenía deseo alguno de siguiera ir cerca de un bar. Nunca. El olor del alcohol siempre lo había repelido y además, no tenía caso. Las personas ebrias podrían estar más que dispuesta a responder preguntas, ¿pero que bien hacia si mentían o si simplemente se inventaban las respuestas? Ya que Yajirobe estaba buscando información exacta, él prefería tratar con gente sobria.

Por supuesto, la gente sobria podía mentir también.

Respuestas honestas tendrían que venir de gente honesta. Y las personas más honestas, en cualquier investigación criminal, eran aquellas que no tenían nada que perder.

Debido a que la mayoría de los negocios respetables estaban cerrados de noche, Yajirobe había pasado el resto de la noche caminado por las calles de la Capital Meiji. Había terminado fuera de un centro de reciclaje, donde había dormitado una o dos veces a las sombras de una escalera de incendios. La espera probó haber validó la pena –la mañana había traído el premio que esperaba. Casetas telefónicas. Hileras de ellas. En esta era moderna de tarjetas de crédito y video-teléfonos móviles, las casetas de teléfonos públicos operados con monedas eran consideradas antigüedades torpes. Las casetas estaban siendo recolectadas y convertidas en chatarra por los cientos. Así que a nadie debería de importarle si…

Rechinido. Silbido. Silbido. Tintineo.

Voilà.

Las cacetas telefónicas verdaderamente antiguas contenían teléfonos rotatorios con gruesos, polvorientos directorios telefónicos de cubierta de papel encadenados a la pared. Unas cuantas casetas ligeramente más nuevas tenían teléfonos con teclado y una pequeña computadora que funcionaba como un directorio digital. Yajirobe no era terriblemente afecto a las computadoras pero en este caso, él haría una excepción. La computadora era más fácil de cargar que el libro telefónico y desde que la información dentro de la computadora no estaba impresa en papel, era menos probable que estuviera desactualizada.

Además, no ocuparía la computadora por mucho.

Dos lados del centro de reciclaje estaban rodeados por un bien diseñado jardín, completo con caminos de adoquín y unos cuantos conjuntos de muebles de jardín. En un buen clima los empleados probablemente comían sus loches en las plásticas mesas de picnic. Yajirobe se sentó en una mesa, suprimiendo un bostezo empezó a tomar notas. Años de escapar a la muerte le habían enseñado el valor de la mente sobre la materia. Mientras se concentrara en la investigación del asesinato los pensamientos de hambre, dolor y sueño no lo molestarían entonces. Mucho.

Biblioteca Pública Meiji fue la primera dirección de la que Yajirobe hizo nota. El Museo de Historia Local fue el siguiente. Desplazó el directorio de negocios y se preguntó a qué otro lugar ir, a quien más inquirir. ¿Acaso Ciudad Imperial no tenía que importar provisiones del mundo exterior? ¿Tal vez venta al menudeo o del mercado de agricultores? ¿Y quién manejaba las finanzas de la Corte Imperial? No. Un banco probablemente no contestaría preguntas sobre sus clientes. Tal vez podría visitar los estudios del noticiero en vez de eso, charlar con algunos reporteros –esos era de tipo demasiado parlanchín.

Yajirobe arqueó una ceja en sorpresa. El nombre en la pantalla que capturó su atención: Miyamoto. El negocio estaba enlistado como un café. Yajirobe no conocía a la familia Miyamoto personalmente pero reconocía el apellido del alguna-vez-famoso samurái. Había una gran posibilidad de que los propietarios del Café Miyamoto no tuvieran relación con la difunta leyenda. Yajirobe hizo una nota de la dirección de todas formas. No haría daño preguntar.

La pantalla de computadora empezó a decolorarse. El directorio telefónico digital había sido programado para apagarse cuando estaba desocupado durante un minuto o más, una característica estándar de toda computadora pública. Yajirobe no estaba al tanto de esto. Él decidió que la computadora estaba rota y la dejó en la mesa de picnic.

* * *

><p>Caminar detrás del Maestro Grulla y de Tao Pai Pai no le dio a Han mucha oportunidad de encontrar similitudes entre los hermanos. Ambos vestían el mismo estilo de túnicas verde oscuro con ribete dorado, pero aparte de eso eran las diferencias las que sobresalían. Tao era más joven y más alto, con largo cabello negro atado en una gruesa trenza. Y mientras Tao no era demasiado musculoso, el Maestro Grulla casi se miraba frágil a su lado.<p>

Casi. Han había escuchado historias sobre Tao, y Han sabía que era un hecho que Tao era mucho más peligroso de lo que parecía. Y si el Maestro Grulla era el maestro de Tao…

"Quiero saber la verdad." Susurró Han. "¿Cuántos asesinos hay aquí?"

El Maestro Grulla replicó con un pasivo encogimiento de hombros. "¿Cuántas estrellas hay en el cielo?"

No eran buenas noticias pero tenían sentido. Los asesinos eran pagados para matar. Entre más importante era su futura víctima, mejor era la paga. Así que por supuesto los asesinos iban a ser abundantes en Ciudad Imperial. La parte difícil, entonces, era saber en quién confiar. Han estaba comenzando entender porque el Maestro Grulla lo había presentado como un escolar en vez de un detective. Era probablemente peligroso ser conocido como un detective en Ciudad Imperial. Con tantos asesinos en los alrededores, la mera presencia de un detective estaba obligada a poner a alguien nervioso. ¿Qué si uno de los sirvientes era un asesino profesional? ¿Qué si era uno de los guardas o de los nobles de bajo rango?

Una idea se desdobla en la mente de Han. No le gustó esta idea. ¿Qué si el Regente había sido un asesino? Tal vez alguien había matado al Regente para vengarse de un asesinato diferente que el Regente ya había cometido. Eso definitivamente complicaría las cosas.

Sin embargo Han ya no pudo concentrarse mucho en el misterio. Estaba preocupado con un interés más inmediato: la muerte. La suya.

En este punto, Han resolvió que estaba tan bueno como muerto. Los dos hombres mayores probablemente lo matarían a su conveniencia. No habían tenido miedo de su ataque de energía y ahora estaban dejando a Han caminar detrás de ellos. Atacar o tratar de escapar era obviamente inútil –si hubiera habido la minina posibilidad de que semejantes planes funcionaran entonces Han hubiera sido forzado a liderar el camino y él lo sabía.

Él caminó en silencio, absorto en el pensamiento.

El Maestro Grulla había afirmado que Tao era inocente, pero eso podía haber sido una mentira. Tal vez Tao había asesinado al Regente. Y tal vez la muerte de Han serviría para avanzar algún plan desconocida. ¿Alguien estaba intentado atraer con un señuelo a la armada Han dentro de Meiji? ¿Sería la muerte de Han suficiente para hacer que su familia declarara la guerra? Han no comprendía los motivos, el razonamiento. ¿Cuál era el objetivo? ¿Qué podría lograrse alterando…?

Eventualmente Han abandonó el tratar de encontrarle sentido a la situación. Sus pensamientos degeneraron en mórbidas imaginaciones. Súbitamente todo en el área parecía sombrío y amenazante. Pequeñas vívidas escenas de muerte destellaron a través de su mente. Tal vez sería colgado aquí o fusilado ahí o estrangulado o empujado al estanque. Había tantas posibilidades.

¿Alguien lo extrañaría cuando muriera? ¿Alguien lo notaría? Estaba tan lejos de casa… ¿Qué si su familia nunca se enteraba? Y él solamente tenía catorce- todas las cosas que nunca tuvó la oportunidad de hacer…

El mundo parecía desdibujarse, perdido entre una ola de nostalgia y tristeza. Han era vagamente consciente de el hecho de que habían dejado de caminar.

"Vamos."

La ola de emociones pasó y el mundo volvió a enfocarse de vuelta. Han estaba sorprendido de ver que Tao estaba de pie junto a él. El Maestro Grulla permaneció unas cuantas yardas mas adelante en una postura impaciente.

"No vamos a asesinarte." Dijo Tao alegremente mientras le daba un codazo a Han hacia enfrente. "Pero puede que el Emperador lo haga, si lo dejas esperando."

* * *

><p>Todas las habitaciones en el Palacio Imperial Meiji eran, técnicamente, salas de trono. Los tronos estaban por doquier en el palacio, simplemente por que al Emperador no le estaba permitido sentarse en ningún otro tipo de mueble. Pero había una cámara que era considerada la sala del trono principal. Aunque verdaderamente, 'cuarto' ni siquiera era la palabra adecuada para ello.<p>

El Salón de la Suprema Harmonía era un magnífico ejemplo de lo que la locura y la riqueza podían lograr. Fue construido en proporciones colosales, diseñado para hacer que todos adentro se sintieran diminutos. El espacio era circular, sin embargo la distancia era tan inmensa que la persona entrando a un confín del salón no era capaz de ver el otro lado. El techo era sostenido por numerosas gradas de anchas columnas de madera que se estiraban hacia arriba hasta perderse de vista.

Aquí era donde la Corte Imperial se reunía para debatir la ley. Aquí era donde los huéspedes especiales eran recibidos y los tratados eran firmados. Aquí era donde los Emperadores presidían sobre el bienestar de su imperio. El Salón de la Suprema Harmonía irradiaba autoridad. El tamaño de la sala estaba para intimidar a los invitados – y los detalles estaban para impresionarlos.

Cada milímetro del salón estaba decorado. Complejos murales estaban grabados en el techo, pintados en las paredes, o tallados en cada una de las columnas. El piso era un colorido mosaico de azulejos, cubierto en sitios por alfombras tejidas con patrones intricados Ventanas de vidrio cortado con frágiles cortinas de seda. Mesas antiguas con patas en forma de garras. Tazas de té con agarraderas con forma de plumas. Estatuas de mármol y jarrones de porcelana de todas formas y tamaños. Velas esculpidas, agarraderas de antorchas con cabezas de dragones y pulidos mobiliarios de pared. Todo –desde el elaborado estrado donde el trono principal estaba situado debajo de las amarillas borlas trenzadas en los cojines de terciopelo rojo –estaba expertamente confeccionado. Lo mejor de lo mejor. Ningún costo se había escatimado.

El Salón de la Suprema Harmonía era la envidia de todo museo de arte sobre la tierra.

Estaba también demasiado callado hoy. Casi cien personas estaban reunidas en la cámara –sirvientes y nobles de todo rango – y todos ellos estaban nerviosos. Unas cuantas conversaciones que tomaban lugar eran susurradas. Ni una sola nota musical rompió el silencio. A los músicos probablemente se les había dicho que se retiraran, esta era una de esas ocasiones en las que la música era considerada de mala educación.

El Emperador suspiró, pensando en todos los lugares en los que preferiría estar.

Temprano esa mañana –no mucho después del amanecer – el reporte de los daños por el fuego había llegado y las noticias no habían sido buenas. El fuego había reclamado uno de los templos más importantes dentro de Ciudad Imperial. Tres personas estaban muertas. Un monje anciano se había sofocado en el humo y los cuerpos de dos Guardias Imperiales habían sido encontrados cerca.

Mientras que el costo humano fue terrible, lo que asustaba a la mayoría de las personas era el simbolismo. Si un templo se incendiaba entonces eso únicamente significaba que los dioses estaban molestos. Las personas muertas –sus almas podían ser puestas en paz con los arreglos funerarios adecuados. ¿Pero cómo apaciguar a los dioses?

El Emperador era considerado un dios. Se suponía que debía de saber estas cosas. Pero el solamente tenía quince años y no estaba completamente seguro de cómo proceder. Por primera vez, el emperador extrañó tener al Regente con vida. El Regente habría sabido que hacer.

Otros miembros de alto rango de la Corte Imperial habían tratado de darle al Emperador sugerencias amables pero el Emperador estaba receloso de tomar sus consejos. Los nobles tenían sus propias metas y agendas. Tomar consejo de un noble causaría conmoción entre los otros. El Emperador tenía que mantenerse independiente para mantener autoridad en la Corte Imperial.

Así que el Emperador había decidido esperar. Monjes del Templo Orinji y de laPagoda Dragón ya habían sido convocados para llevar a cabo el funeral del Regente. Sin duda ellos también accederían a enterrar al monje anciano y a los difuntos Guardias Imperiales. Y nadie en la Corte Imperial podía discutir con la sabiduría del Emperador si acudía a los monjes como guía para lidiar con deidades ofendidas.

Sólo era cuestión de esperar, entonces. Esperar en un silencioso salón lleno de gente nerviosa cuchicheando sobre fuegos y cielo y malos presagios. Una atmosfera tan tensa que cada minuto parecía arrastrarse por horas. El emperador no estaba seguro cuando de esto podría soportar. Si algo no sucedía pronto iba a tener que encontrar una excusa para irse por un tiempo.

Ser psíquico volvía al Emperador vulnerable al humor de la Corte Imperial. Cuando estaba rodeado por nerviosas personas desdichadas, el Emperador se sentía obligado a tornarse miserable. No había energía positiva aquí.

Un gong sonó en el extremo lejano de la sala. Nuevas señales tocaron la conciencia del Emperador.

Sin siquiera ver al Maestro Grulla, el Emperador lo saludó. El anciano era el otro único psíquico experto en la Corte Imperial de Meiji y su presencia siempre amenazaba con darle al Emperador una migraña. Era obviamente un sentimiento mutuo. El Maestro Grulla llevaba una expresión dolorida y mantuvo tanta distancia como le fue posible entre él y el trono. Esto tornaba hablar con el Emperador impráctico, así que un pergamino fue circulado.

Mientras esperaban que el mensajero llegara al estrado con el pergamino, el Emperador estudió a los dos hombres que habían entrado al salón junto con el Maestro Grulla. Reconoció a Tao Pai Pai como el hermano del Maestro Grulla. Casi no reconoció a Han. La última vez que el Emperador lo había visto, Han estaba lleno de confianza. Ahora el escolar miraba fijamente sus propios pies con una expresión ilegible.

El Emperador sintió una punzada de preocupación. ¿Qué le había sucedido al muchacho? La última cosa que el Emperador necesitaba justo ahora era que una molesta Armada Han llegara marchando a su imperio. Había tratado de leer la mente de Han pero la encontró demasiado activa como para encontrarle un sentido claro. Resignación, arrepentimiento, pánico… El Emperador parpadeó. Esto no podía ser bueno.

_Tal vez yo estaba en lo correcto._ El Emperador súbitamente pensó, Tal vez él inició el incendio y ahora ha sido atrapado.

Eso explicaría la impresión revuelta que había recibido de la mente de Han pero… Eso no explicaba la carencia de malicia. No había ninguna hostilidad en la mente de Han. Ninguna intención criminal. ¿Alguien lo había forzado a iniciar el fuego? ¿Qué si al joven le habían montado una trampa?

Un noble se arrodilló y sostuvo el rollo. Distraído, el Emperador tomó un momento para aceptar el pergamino y abrirlo. Leyó la nota rápidamente, consciente de que estaba en una habitación lleno de ojos curiosos que estaban sobre él. Intentó no estremecerse.

En la pequeña nota, el Maestro Grulla explicó que sus aposentos habían sido recientemente destruidos. Él solicitaba nuevos aposentos y demandaba el derecho a que su hermano se alojara en Ciudad Imperial como un consejero independiente de seguridad personal. La sugerencia de que ni siquiera se podía confiar en un Guardia Imperial era escalofriante. El Emperador estaba casi constantemente en la compañía de los Guardias Imperiales.

El Emperador cerró sus ojos. Hubiera preferido responder verbalmente. A él no le hubiera importado tomar una pluma en mano y escribir como una persona normal. Pero eso no era lo que se le había enseñado. Así que enfocó su energía en una pluma con tinta y lentamente, con telequinesis, compuso una formal respuesta escrita.

_Tsuru-Sennin –_

_Sus peticiones son razonable por lo tanto, en las presentes cuestiones, se le conceden las bendiciones del cielo. El Ministro Correspondiente extenderá un pase para su hermano y localizara nuevos aposentos acordes para usted._

El Emperador pausó. Había hecho todo lo que se requería. No había necesidad de escribir nada más. Excepto… El Emperador estaba preocupado. Si no podía confiar en los Guardias Imperiales, ¿entonces qué lo protegía de convertirse en la siguiente victima? Y Han… ¿era Han culpable de iniciar el incendio o no? El Emperador quería entender al muchacho, de ser posible quería evadir conflictos con la familia Han. Encerrar al escolar no lograría mucho. ¿Cómo le llevas la pista a alguien si está encerrado en una mazmorra, fuera de vista? ¿Quién continuaría con la investigación?

Después de alguna consideración, la pluma flotante empezó a moverse de nuevo. Dejando una estela de tinta roja a través del pergamino mientras el Emperador escribió.

_La Corte Imperial tiene un gran interese en el resultado de la investigación concerniente a la muerte del Regente. Bajo las circunstancias actuales, recomendamos que el escolar se mantenga al lado del Emperador._

No era una sugerencia si no una orden educada. No podían rechazarla. Mantener al escolar cerca permitiría al Emperador determinar justamente de qué, de haberlo, era culpable el muchacho. Además le daría oportunidad a Han de observar a la Corte Imperial –lo que ayudaría a la investigación. E incluso podía ser una forma de seguridad. El asesino del Regente, de estar todavía en el área, tendría menor inclinación de fijar al Emperador como su objetivo cuando un detective se encontrara a su lado.

El Emperador asintió, liberando de su agarre telequinetico a la pluma y pasando el pergamino al noble en espera. Observó el mensaje viajar a través del cuarto y sintió la sorpresa tácita del Maestro Grulla ante la decisión.

* * *

><p>Ciudad Imperial era su propio mundo privado, dividido en dos secciones distintas.<p>

Una amplia plaza, una imponente muralla exterior, varios miles de rollos de alambre de púas y numerosos torreones separaban al mundo moderno de lo que era llamado 'pasaje inferior'. Los extensos jardines, un laberinto, una fosa, tres muros interiores y muchas más torres de vigilancia separaban al pasaje inferior del suelo sagrado.

"Ciudad Prohibida." Una chica puso los ojos en blanco ligeramente para agregar énfasis a su sarcasmo. "La ciudad interior, hogar de la clase alta. Donde se hace el 'trabajo de verdad'."

Ella estaba de pie sobre una pila de ropa sucia que le llegaba hasta la cintura. Mientras continuó hablando, la chica alzó cada artículo de ropa y la inspeccionó. Prendas que necesitaban remiendos –parches para cubrir hoyos, decoración decolorada, botones perdidos –era lanzada a una canasta. La otra canasta contenía telas con manchas que requerían atención especial. Al menos otras veinte canastas contenían ropa para ser lavada, clasificada por medida y color. Más canastas llenadas con artículos como toallas, sabanas, manteles y cortinas estaban apiladas en lo alto y largo de dos paredes.

"¡Y todo es esto es sólo de los sirvientes!" La chica se quejó.

Era una habitación ancha, rebosando con pilas de ropa y repleta con la vaga brisa cálida que era creada con el masivo artilugio alimentado con vapor en el cuarto de contiguo. Tendederos colgaban del techo. La pared posterior sostenía varias filas de cajones donde la doblada ropa terminada era puesta. Periódicamente una descalza criada con manos jabonosas entraría deambulando con una cesta vacía y la cambiaría por una de las llenas. Trocitos de canto, tarareo, tallado vigoroso y el rechinido de las inmensas maquinas se filtraban en el cuarto. El potente olor a jabón, almidón y hierbas molidas impregnaba el aire.

Entrar a la sección más sagrada de la Ciudad Imperial para visitar a los nobles y ver los palacios no era una tarea fácil. Por otro lado, entrar al pasaje inferior para ayudar a los sirvientes a lavar la ropa diariamente…

Bueno, un trabajo era un trabajo. Y el cliente había estado en lo correcto, ninguna pregunte le fue hecha.

"¿Puedes encontrar a Cheon por tu cuenta? Él es el administrador principal." La chica habló apresuradamente sin hacer pausa en su labor. "Nos estamos atrasando el día de hoy. Cheon debería estar en las cocinas –eso está un poco más allá del estanque de los patos, junto al herrero. Si no está ahí, pregunta en los alrededores. Alguien sabrá donde se encuentra. Una vez que Cheon haya recibido tu información y te haya dado un uniforme, podrás empezar."

La joven titubeó y sonrió como pidiendo disculpas hacia la puerta. "Perdona, soy terrible con los nombres. ¿Te importaría…?".

"Lunch." Replicó la mujer joven que estaba de pie en el umbral. Tenía cabello rubio que se rizaba sobre sus hombros, una tez manchada y ojos esmeraldas. Llevaba un brillante chaleco cerrado, jeans oscuros, guantes sin dedos y botas de combate con remaches metálicos. Un empaque medio vacío de cigarrillos sobresalía de su chaqueta de cuero. "La gente sólo me llama Lunch."


End file.
